Paradox/Main Quest
This guide covers both the main (storyline) and side quests of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, up to the end of part 2. Part 1 'Main - Rescue Hans' Start by reading the diary and deciding if you want to add an entry to it. It doesn't seem to affect anything as of now, but it might in part 3. Exit the house (or check the barrels for loot first). A villager comes and tells Luka that the lumberjack has been kidnapped! Naturally, your next location is the Iliasville Mountains. Unless you're on Paradox difficulty, the Slime Girls here shouldn't be a problem until they start appearing in groups of 2 or more (as they can use their bind to stop you for 2 turns). When low on HP, head to the spring in the center to rest up. When you feel like you can take on 3 slimes safely, head to the top. You will encounter a shrunken Ilias along the way, but she runs off. You'll fight Bunny Slime along with 2 normal slimes. After you beat them up, the lumberjack thanks you and heads back, and so do you... but you meet Alice, who asks if you've seen a rabbit. She wont leave until you say yes, so do. She'll head up to the submit and begin to beat up the Bunny Rabbit. Talk to her to cause her to leave. A cutscene occurs, and you'll be teleported back to Iliasville. Head up to the temple, talk to Sonya, and watch the cutscene. Heading out, Sonya tells you that Alice and Ilias are fighting in your inn. This is where the game splits. Alice has many races she can pick from, while Ilias is of the Angel race. Ilias is much more useful early, as she has Holy attacks, which always hit their target and deal high damage to monsters, whom make up most of the enemies of part 1. Alice will be better late game, as she can take many roles as she levels up her races and jobs. Either way, once you pick here, they're with you until you start a New Game+. 'Main - Say Goodbye' Whomever you picked will then wonder if you should say goodbye to the village chief. This is not required, but skipping it has consequences (detailed below). If you choose to visit the chief, you'll get a key to the storage room and can ask the chief and his wife about various things. Go up to the roof of the house to get some treasures. After you leave, Sonya will force her way into the party. A mysterious person will then chase after the party and trigger another cutscene when he reaches you. If you try to run away from him (by crossing the bridge), this mysterious person stops time (and you get an achievement). After commenting about how weird the encounter is, Sonya mentions that she can hear a slime girl crying. You are now free to leave, but it's a good idea to first visit the storage room (which has treasures chests with useful items), talk to Lazarus and take care of the slime. If you didn't visit the chief, you won't recruit Sonya and hence can't talk to Lazarus (though she'll be forced into the party later, at the entrance of Snow Cave) or obtain the Pocket Castle (though if you're on NG+, previously recruited monsters may be added from the maid next to the Head Priest). Side - Save the Slime Head to the right to find the slime girl in the middle of the poison marsh. Walk over and talk to her, and she will be saved. Then, she asks if she can join the party. Naturally, saying yes means she joins. 'Main - Explore Castle' Leaving the village, whomever you chose will present to you the Pocket Castle. After learning how to switch in and switch out your party, leave the castle. Your goal is Iliasburg, which is found by following the road upwards. However, if you head back into town, there are two side quests that you can take, listed below, listed in the recommended order of completion. Side - Save Guard Where you found the Slime Girl, the guard has managed to get himself stuck in the same place. Head over and save him. The guard will then tell you that if you go to the Cave of Trials, south of Iliasville, you can get the Proof of Bravery. Having this item allows you to become a Guard, and is one of many job change items. The place has 2 floors, and there is a blue chest that requires the team do have a Thief with Lockpick 1 unlocked to open. If you can recruit the Imp Rami, you can recruit two useful party members, done by talking to them with Rami in the party. They are: Rumi, located in the strawberry field left of the village entrance, and Remi, who is in the storage room. Side - Save Merchant In the item shop, talk to the merchant, who will tell you that his friend has gone missing in Talus Hill. Agree to help him, and head out. Be sure to speak to the guard at the start of the area, as he will give Full Moon Grass, which are needed to complete the quest. The monsters here are powerful, but are still manageable. The merchant is found in the center of the area. Talk to him and offer the Full Moon Grass. He'll return to Iliasville. Once you've finished exploring, return and speak to the merchant. He gives an apparent choice between 3 rewards - money, a sword, and a job change item - but picking one will make him give all 3. 'Main - Surprise!' Approaching the town, the party stops to camp out. Depending on who you picked, Luka will gain skills. Alice will generally teach the skills she taught from the ordinal trilogy; in this case Demon Decapitation. Ilias will teach Holy skills. Entering the town, the White Rabbit appears in front of the party. You get a couple of choices on how to respond, but if you answer to let her go or to try and force an answer out of her, the conversation ends. White Rabbit will summon the earlier boss fight aka a Bunny Slime and two Slime Girls, if you try and force her. Disappearing, she leaves behind the very important Key to Hades, which is used to access Hades. Hades allows replaying of any fight in the game and, post game, allows access to the Labyrinth of Chaos. 'Main - Find the Informant' Moving on, talking to the man in the alley has him mention a person by the name of Amira, who is a well known informant that may have the answer to where the White Rabbit went. He says that she was spotted by the fountain, so head there. But, she isn't there, so talk to the girl to learn that Amira went to the blacksmith. But she's not at the blacksmith, so talk to the soldier who'll say that Amira went to buy a weapon from the weapon shop. But she's not there either... but asking around revels that she tried to earn money from the gambler in the back alleyway. But, to no one's surprise, she isn't there. Apparently, she went to the Ilias Temple to change jobs. Head back there and speak to the head priest. He'll mention that she never made it. Take this time to also switch out any jobs or races that you may have mastered, as any Job EXP gained will be wasted otherwise. Speak to the first person again (the man in the alley), and he will say that he saw Amira being captured by bandits! These bandits are located west of Iliasburg, in the Irina Mountains. They're in the northern cave, not the southern cave. We're head south afterwards. 'Main - Save Amira!' Entering the cave, the party is stopped by a Goblin Girl. Talking to her, the camera pans to show the three tombstones behind her - an ominous sign for what's about to happen... she does high amounts of damage, and will most likely be the first battle that'll require proper tactics. She'll run away after being defeated, so explore the cave for "Treasures" such as a Sickle and Antidote Grass. Blocking the stairway to the next floor, Tiny Lamia appears! She has a dangerous, but low accuracy, party wide hitting attack as well as an instakill for Luka should he get binded. However, she is weak to Ice, so any one with Ice attacks should use it on her. She'll run away as well after being defeated. There's an full heal barrel of food next to the staircase, so use it as you will before proceeding. Next up, a Vampire Girl! She has a very annoying move that'll continue to be a problem later in the form of Demon Eyes of Seduction. If not resisted, it'll force anyone under its effects to attack Luka with sexual attacks. It lasts for about 3 turns, so instead of waiting for it to wear off, switch out anyone affected into the backup party. After defeating her, she too runs off. Finally, all that remains of the bandits is Dragon Pup. She is the most dangerous of the 4, with an attack that deals high damage, hits the entire party, and may inflict Burn. However, she's weak to Pleasure type attacks. If you are having problems with the physical based attacks, Blinding her will help with that. Note defeating her will teleport you out of the cave, so be sure you're ready to leave before doing so. The green chest in the back requires Lockpick 2, and contains a Breath Scroll. The bandits are brought together and asked where Amira went, but they have no clue. They're forced to apologize to the villagers, whom accept and give each of them jobs. You may return to recruit each of them by talking to them and asking to for them to join the party, but apart from the Goblin Girl, the other 3 also have small side quests in order to recruit them. In addition, Vanilla and Papi both have an questline that spans the entire story after being recruited.Vanilla's questline has been listed here, and Papi's questline is listed here. Teeny requires the party to bring back the missing harpies - a tall order for the current team. After going though that, the party sleeps in the Sutherland Inn for basically free! (instead of the usual 100,000 gold per night. But, you get an achievement for doing so...) Walking outside, an Unfortunate Lamia appears! Choose between being nice, or just murdering her. Don't worry, she comes back if you kill her. This is Amira. The party asks her for info on the rabbit, but she says that info is worth 1500 gold which the party may or may not have at the time. She cant give it out for free either, but the party can convince her to do other work to make up for it. Should the party pay the money, the following side quest can be taken by talking to her in the Pocket Castle. Side - Nameless Slums Trafficking Head to here for details about this quest. 'Main - Track Down that Rabbit!' When you finish, Amira will tell you that a rabbit was last spotted in Pornof, a town east of Iliasville. Take the road down and to the right to reach the town. Note that once you pass the bridge, the monsters will become much stronger, so prepare. Entering the town, go to the inn and talk to the rabbit. She'll give you the real location of the White Rabbit - She's gone to the Tartarus Pit that's west of Pornof! You can head off there if you want, but Alice/Ilias recommends getting iron gear first. Side - Iron Upgrade! if you speak to the blacksmith, he'll say that the old Pornof Mines contains iron somewhere on the lower levels... These mines are found north of Pornof. This mine introduces pitch-black areas, which reduce vision to just about 1 tile around you. The enemies here are highly dangerous, especially the Rabbit Girls, whom combine pleasure attacks with a hard hitting physical bow skill. If you can spare the time, recruiting the Bunny Girl will make your life easier, as she functions similarly to Ilias with high damaging attacks. Once you're strong enough to head down to the final floor, find the Lump of Iron and head out. Talking to the blacksmith will have him forge Iron gear for a fee. Forge gear that your team uses, but don't spend too much. After you're done, head westwards. 'Main - Down the Rabbit Hole...' Upon entering, the party sees the White Rabbit jump right down the hole muttering that she's late. The party chases after her, climbing down on the ladder... only to find themselves in a place that's doesn't belong. Before long, the party will encounter one of the Apoptosis: Sully, Jaide, or Shesta. These type of monsters are highly resistant to damage and status effects, and it'll take serious firepower to take down some of them. Opening one of the chests on the first floor will also provide the team with their first glimpse of "Makina", a move set of highly powerful skills that generally don't miss their target. In this case, the Auto Crossbow hits all targets with a good scaling of 400% dex. In order to use it, you need to head back up and talk to the person next to the entrance, who'll give you a Machina License to become an engineer. Feel free to change Ilias or anyone with a good Dex scaling to it.Heading downwards, the party encounters a strange door... Ilias recognizes it - its a door that separates dimensions. Very few people should be able to se them... as Luka leans on it and it opens. Surprised, the party enters into an otherworldly area. Talking to the nearby "people", the party finds that this area is actually Remina! The people talk as if the area isn't being corrupted by purple veins, and after talking to one of the townsmen, they transform into a Shesta. Exploring the nearby building, the party happens upon a mysterious creature... who attacks! Shes a boss, and can deal high amounts of damage in a short period of time. Not only that, but she can also heal herself if she connects Tentacle Drain. However, she's weak to lightning and Ilias can use lightning spells... Defeat her, leave and reenter the house and talk to her to recruit her. Once you're finished, enter the exit that's in the north wall and... suddenly space? Its apparently an area between worlds, a dimensional corridor. Following the bridge over to a white platform with a magic circle in the middle, the party enters it, only to end up where they started... or so it seems. The White Rabbit shows up and you can talk to her, or you can ignore her and most likely die 3 seconds later. She's surprised that Luka and co made it here and congratulates them. After some back and forth, she vanishes, but not without a warning that stepping off the path might attract beings that think walking on the soil is beneath them. Leave the area, and make sure you don't step off the path! Do so, and you'll run into either Archangel Ranael or Principality Nagael who will promptly one shot you with an attack that hits the entire party for hundreds of damage. In the version of the game with only part 1, they could be beaten with enough firepower, but their health was multiplied 10 times in part 2 (From 18,000 to 180,000). Anyway, there's only one place you can go - Iliasville. However, the place is destroyed, with skeletons everywhere. In the graveyard, you'll find Sonya's tombstone, then Luka's, with his diary on top. In this world, Luka met Granberia at Iliasburg and didn't confront her, instead returning home. Years later, angels attacked, and Luka was killed in the second wave of them attacking. The final entry is of an unknown person, writing that Luka was a true hero before falling. Distressed, Alice/Ilias attempts to warp home using a Harpy Feather, but can not. They have Luka try, and it works. After seeing so much, the party decides to call a meeting... Category:Guides